


Fight

by rayenbow



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a petty argument happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

“Those shoes do _not_ match your outfit.”  
  
Isabelle pauses mid-twirl, the smile dropping from her face to be replaced by a confused look. Her eyes go from her boots, to her skirt, to her top, then to her reflection in the mirror. After a short second of examining herself, she looks over her shoulder at him. “They do too.”  
  
Magnus lays sprawled on his bed, propped up by a million and one pillows. His eyebrow arches, and somehow, the slight movement sheds some glitter. “Are you kidding me right now? Just look at yourself.”  
  
“I _did_.” She sets her jaw, her arms crossing over her chest. “And I look freaking fantastic.”  
  
Magnus matches her stance, a little bit differently due to the fact that she’s standing and he isn’t, and says, “I am not leaving the house with you if you’re dressed like that.”  
  
That does it. Isabelle’s eyes fly wide open, the only sign of her astonishment. She makes an affronted noise. Her arms drop from her chest and her hands curl tightly into fists. “Screw you.” She turns on the heels of her boots, which do, in fact, match her outfit perfectly fine, and storms out of the room.  
  
He does make a small effort to stop her. He sits up straighter, starts to reach out and speak, but then stops. Even apologizing at this point won’t ebb her anger away. So instead, he makes plans to get her drunk tonight, give her the expensive alcohol in his cabinet, and let her do what she wants with him. It’ll probably involve those handcuffs she managed to get a hold of, and maybe the whipped cream in the fridge, but he’s okay with all of that.  
  
These are their apologies to each other when they fight. And it works just fine.


End file.
